Crona's Christmas
by Dark Chrona
Summary: Crona never knew of Christmas, never. So Ragnarok tells her about it. Then, deciding to get something, she left her home. What will happen! Well, you gotta read it! Crona X Kid! Forever!


**This is Crona's Christmas! Enjoy~!**

**I just hope I got it published in time... _**

**o0o**

Crona tightly hugged her pillow, hiding in a corner. A moment ago, she had been looking at the window. That's when strange white stuff suddenly started to fall to the ground, scaring Crona.

Ragnarok popped out, annoyed written on his face. "Crona what are you hiding for!" Ragnarok yelled, punching Crona's head.

Crona quickly covered her head from Ragnarok's punches. "T-there's s-something w-weird o-outside..." Crona told him. Then he started to pull her hair, making her whimper. "R-Ragnarok... P-please stop!" Crona whined, sniffing.

Ragnarok, who usually kept going, suddenly stopped and rested on Crona's head. "Only because it's Christmas." He told her, petting her hair.

Crona did her best to look up at Ragnarok, and then tilted her head slightly. "What's Christmas?" She asked curiousness in her usually quiet and scared voice.

Ragnarok sighed, shaking his head and mumbling something about 'no brains' before answering. "Christmas is a time where you get presents and you give people presents." He paused, thinking something up. "Medusa didn't teach you about it, did she?" Ragnarok asked, looking down at Crona, who was hugging her pillow again. She didn't like talking about Medusa much.

"N-no. She always l-locked me up... I-I've never r-really seen o-outside..." Crona mumbled, glancing at the window.

"Hmph, that's true." Ragnarok agreed. They became silent afterwards, only their breaths were heard.

Crona suddenly got up, grabbing her plain, stripped scarf and putting it around her neck. Ragnarok made a scowling face and made Crona look up at him.

"Where are we going?" He asked, annoyed.

Crona smiled up at him, not noticing his scowling face. "I'm getting Maka-chan a present..." Crona told him in a whisper, and then added. "You said that's what you do on Christmas." Ragnarok sighed, resting on Crona's soft head again.

"I better get something too..." Ragnarok muttered, though Crona heard him. Stepping out of their room, which was still in the school, Crona smiled lightly.

"What do you want for Christmas, Ragnarok?" Crona asked, walking through the slightly deep snow.

"Dunno." He paused before continuing. "Food."

Crona turned a corner, heading for a little shop. "You get food ever day though." Crona pointed out as she entered the shop.

"Yeah, but it would be special today, since its Christmas." Ragnarok mumbled, going back into Crona's back. Crona just ignored what he said, that or she didn't hear it, and walked around the book store.

"What would be good to get Maka-chan..." Crona said out loud, wondering as she saw a book that caught her attention.

"What this? 'Lovers'?" Crona read out loud, turning it around to read the back. Though she quickly turned it back around, her face bright red. On the back was a couple making out, half naked also. Quickly putting it back, Crona walked away from that spot fast. Then she left the shop.

She was about to turn a corner when she thought she saw someone. Peeking, Crona saw that it was Maka and Soul, but something seemed different. It was dark in the alley, so she only could see their shadows. They were close; there wasn't a space between them at all.

"M-Maka-chan...?" Crona's weak voice made its way towards the two figures, which quickly broke apart and stared at Crona.

"C-Crona! I didn't know you were coming out today!" Maka gave a nervous laugh while Soul whipped some drool off of his face. Crona just stared at Soul, then Maka, then Soul, and then Maka again. Landing on Maka, Crona tilted her head slightly.

"Maka-chan, what were you guys doing?" Crona asked, looking at them curiously.

Suddenly Ragnarok popped out of Crona's back, punching Crona's head once before talking. "Don't you see? They were making-out!" He almost shouted at Crona, who looked shocked.

"N-no! We were just kissing..." Maka mumbled the last part.

"What's kissing?" Crona asked, still confused as Ragnarok and Maka gave a small sigh; their Crona knew almost nothing.

"It's..." Ragnarok tried to explain, but soon gave up, going back into Crona's back.

"Kissing is when you and the one you love do this." Maka showed Crona by giving a small peck on Soul's cheek.

"You and Soul love each other?" Crona asked, a small smile appearing on her face. Maka and Soul's face became bright red as they quickly shook their heads.

"Well... It's a questionable thing, but we _might_..." Maka mumbled, and then grabbed Soul's hand. "We have to go Crona! Please don't tell anyone! We want to make it a surprise!" Maka quickly turned a corner, and then her head came back. "Merry Christmas Crona!" She smiled, and then disappeared.

"You kiss the one you love..." Crona mumbled, her feet started to walk away. She didn't care; she was too deep into thought to pay attention. Then she finally came out of thought when she found herself in front of Kids house.

Crona's face became deep red, suddenly she became nervous. "I wonder if K-kid-kun's h-home..." Crona mumbled, though she quickly shook her head, turning around. "I should leave... Before K-Kid-kun sees me..." Crona was about to walk away when Ragnarok came out and pulled Crona's hair, making her stop.

"What are you doing?" He asked, angered. Though before Crona could answer, he did. "You should know that I know you love Kid-kun! He's all you think about!" Crona's face turned a deeper red then before. "So, I want you to go to his door, knock, ask for him, and then-" He stopped suddenly. "I don't know what you would do then, but you better do something!" He ordered as he twisted around and knocked the door, then disappearing into Crona's back.

"R-Ragnarok!" Crona gasped, shifting around a lot as the door suddenly opening.

Crona watched in awe as Kid poked his head out, seeing Crona he smiled widely and fully opened the door. "Merry Christmas Crona." Kid slightly bowed, smiling still. Crona's face just kept turning a darker red and she stared down at her shoes.

"M-merry C-Christmas, K-kid-kun..." Crona whispered, a small smile appearing on her face.

Then they heard Liz's voice. "Kid! You want to know why we asked you to answer the door once we saw Crona?" Liz asked, smirking. Kid just waited; annoyed that she was ruining the mood around Crona and him. "Guess what's above you two~." Liz giggled before she ran upstairs. "And don't forget what you do under them~!" Giggling some more, Liz disappeared upstairs.

Kid just raised an eyebrow, totally confused as to what she was talking about. Though he quickly turned back once he heard Crona. "Um... K-Kid-kun... What is t-that?" Crona asked, pointing to mistletoe above the door.

Kids face became suddenly bright red, his eyes widened slightly. "T-that's mistletoe..." Kid mumbled, and then clearing his throat, he looked back at Crona, staring her in the eyes. "It says that once you and another person are standing under one that they have to..." Pausing, he cleared his throat again. "Kiss..." He finished, allowing that word to barely pass his lips.

Crona's face became red like his, finally getting it. "Oh..." She mumbled, staring at the ground. She saw Kid shifting his feet, probably nervous. Then, Crona remembered what Ragnarok said. Taking it seriously, Crona looked up to see Kid looking slightly down too.

Crona took a nervous step towards Kid and started to put her face closer. Kid, since he was looking at the ground, saw Crona come closer so he looked up. Though instead of kissing her, Crona kissed him once he looked up.

Blushing madly, Kid kissed back a bit. Though, Crona pulled away after a second. "I-I love you... K-Kid-kun..." Crona mumbled, messing with her fingers as she waited for him to tell her something. After a second, Crona thought that he was going to shut the door and they would never see each other again.

But he did something that surprised her.

He _hugged _her. "I love you too, Crona." Kid whispered in her ear, making her shiver slightly.

"Ok, ok. OK! Off of her, now!" Ragnarok shouted at Kid, pushing Kid off of Crona. "You guys had your moment and now Crona is going to get me some food." Ragnarok growled at Kid, who was staring at Crona's eyes.

"O-ok, Ragnarok..." Crona turned to look at Kid, a small blush coming to her face. "B-bye, K-kid-kun." She waved before she raced home with a complaining Ragnarok while Kid nodded his head slowly and shut the door.

_Best Christmas._ Crona and Kid thought at the same time, both having a small blush on their faces.

**o0o**

**w00t! Got it done before Christmas day was over! :D Today was a great Christmas day... :3 But I'm not going to waste your time about telling you xD Please R&R~! It'll make my Christmas day better :D and yours! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
